opposing_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Selaphiel Justika of Mytisi
Sylfiel Justika Mytisi was born into a rich and powerful family-run by Apolon the Surgeon and Kirstia Justika-Mytisi. She is Logical and Respectful. She went to school and excelled in ethics and law. Physically, Sylfiel is in pretty good shape. She is short with pale skin, blonde hair and grey eyes. She grew up in a palace with a happy family consisting of two loving parents. She is currently engaged to the Crowned King of Teutonium. 'Life as a Child (5-11)' Magical Signature Kirstia had a magick signature of her own in secret. Because of this Sylfiel inherited a magical signature from her mother and it only grew since she was a young child, her mother taught her all the ways that she knew since she could walk and talk, she gave her a Ylisium gem necklace that she still holds close to herself today. Trauma Sylfiel was subject to many horrific acts as a child. Her family's home was broken into when she was around 5 years old and her father Apolon, being the protective man that he was, took on the assailant and lost losing his life in front of Sylfiel's very eyes. Using her mother's teachings, she was able to attack the robber, killing him using her profound magick abilities. Education She's always had a private education, often being taught in the pleasure of her own home. She was always a creative child. She attended a school-centered around ethics and law. At the age of 13, she was transferred to the Royal Military Academy at Velhurst. 'Life as a Young Adult (13-17)' Unequal marriage Sylfiel was put into this relationship with Malakai de Vye a young man who was wealthy and in a well-known family. She never really met this man, but her mother insisted upon their union, as it would bring more wealth and popularity to their family. Meeting Lucidael Augustus Sylfiel met Lucidael Augustus at the age of 14 in the Royal Military Academy at Velhurst, where she was being trained as a member of the Royal Mage Corps. They often assisted one another in troubling scenarios during their time in the Corp. She knew that Lucidael would treat her better than Malakai ever could. Discharge from the Royal Mage Corp At the age of 16 Sylfiel was experiencing issues maintaining her breath when training and excersizing, it got so severe that at one point she lost conciousness due to lack of oxygen, this resulted in her being delivered to the medics who diagnosed her with Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) which means that a group of lung diseases that block airflow and make it difficult to breathe have entered her system. This is unable to be cured, however. So she was sent off on a Medical Discharge. After her discharge she went back to studying law and ethics in her own home. Death of Kirstia Makanz rt Mytisi Her mother died shortly after her discharge due to a fatal staff infection that was caused by a nick on her back. The doctors were unable to detect the infection soon enough. Sylfiel was given the riches as stated in their wills and her grandmother had gained possession of the palace. Sylfiel was heartbroken, but her resolve was never stronger. =